


bad company

by omit



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omit/pseuds/omit





	bad company

Arthur spots him as he’s stepping in for the day, a hooded figure keeping close to the wall of The Bridge, distracting him from his original plan to check in on the girls. Arthur can sniff bad news out from a mile away, but he knows that even shady characters have their off hours, and he doesn’t want to begrudge this man his.

He makes his way over to the man and takes a seat at his table. “Who dragged you in, then?” The man starts, hand tightening on the table, and it’s then that Arthur notices that he’s bleeding. Looks like his nose picked up on more than bad news.

“Oh you know,” the man says, sounding far too amused for a man clearly on the lamb from an aggrieved party with a sharp blade, if not worse, “in the market for love. What are you going for, sweet boy?”

Arthur laughs, delighted despite himself. He slouches down, his legs spreading wide and knocking against the man’s underneath the table until they’re of a height and that their eyes catch. “Not sure you could afford me.”

“Too bad.” He shares an almost wistful smile, and a part of Arthur wonders. He doesn’t do that, never has — the work isn’t something he’d ever be ashamed to do, but the girls who run the joint have always kept him from it. Tonight though, he’s tempted. The man’s older, sure, but his face isn’t half bad despite it and the tease of his words makes Arthur feels as if they’d be more than a bit of a laugh when thrown together. 

Still, he has work to do. 

“Ain’t it just?” Arthur agrees. He raises from his chair and knocks his his knuckle against the surface of the table a few times, smiling. 

“It alright with you if I just pass some time here, then?” The man asks. “With you off the market, I find that there ain’t much here by way of romance that gets me going.” 

Arthur nods towards the bar. “If it’s killing time you're aiming for, then mate I’ve gotta tell you that you’re in good hands.”


End file.
